Too Much Love Will Kill You
"Too Much Love Will Kill You" is the 1011th episode of Casualty and the seventh episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Party Pooper" and followed by "The Big Day". The episode was directed by Diarmuid Goggins and written by Tony Higgins. It's Robyn's first centric episode in over three years. It's also the first episode since "Pride Comes Before a Fall" which takes place in-universe on the day it airs. Synopsis At The Hope & Anchor, Robyn is preparing a surprise party for Glen where she plans to propose to him. Although Robyn thinks he's attending a rugby game, he's actually meeting with the oncologist regarding his worsening symptoms. He's told that he has months to live as the tumour has grown, and tells the doctor that he wanted to hear the news before Robyn, hence why he didn't tell her about the appointment. However, after leaving the office he collapses in the corridor and has a seizure and is discovered by Dylan and David shortly after. He's taken down to the ED and Robyn's shocked to see him, having been worried when she's unable to get him to pick up her calls. Meanwhile, Iain and Jez bring in a morbidly obese woman named Pamela into the ED. However, she suffers from a heart attack in the ambulance and they're unable to resuscitate her in the ED. Her husband Eli arrives and finds himself unable to break the news to their son Angela "Angel". However, Elle and Jacob later discover that he's being controlling of his daughter but is only trying to stop the same thing happening to her if she eats too much. Elle congratulates Jacob on his promotion by giving him a card with a picture of them when they were younger on it. However, Jacob isn't impressed as it shows him when he was fat. Things only get worse when Alicia discovers the photo and it quickly makes its way around the department. Alicia is also in tangled webs of her own, as she's trying to contact Lily to apologise but she isn't picking up her phone. Also, things are tense between her and Cal after their one night stand, but she makes sure he knows that she thinks it was just a one off thing. He's slightly offended when she rates him a 6 out of 10, and he later tells Ethan this, but he tries to stay out of the situation due to both the fact he's Cal's brother and that he liked Alicia. Outside the ED, Eli tries to stop Angel from eating a chocolate biscuit, but ends up giving her a facial laceration in the process. When Jacob takes the opportunity to speak to Eli, Angel takes some pills from her father's bag and heads for the toilets. She's found in a toilet cubicle unresponsive, having taken 10 pills. She's given and injection and stabilised by the medics, but Elle is given no choice but to contact social services and a child psychiatrist. Iain confronts Alicia about her embarrassing Lily. asking Angel about the pills.]] Robyn goes to see Glen but is shocked to discover what appears to be blood in his urine. However, he informs her that it's all the beetroot that she's made him eat as part of his diet. Although she hoped it would give him longer to live, he claims it's useless and that he wants to enjoy life whilst he can. He tells Robyn that he wants some time alone, and she leaves to go back to the pub disheartened. After she leaves, Glen goes for a scan, during which he vomits and they decide they need to admit him upstairs. Dylan confronts him about the ring, and Glen is delighted when he offers to text Robyn for him. At the pub, Louise takes Robyn's phone off her, but she looks at her texts out of temptation and sees the picture of the ring that Dylan has sent to her. She rushes back to the hospital. Jacob becomes infuriated when he discovers that the image has made its way around the department. He is angry with Elle for making his personal life public, but feels bad after Charlie tells him that Elle put effort into the card. He later confronts her and makes a joke out of it, as they reflect together on their roles within the ED, despite their clash over treatment earlier in the day. Dylan takes Glen into the lift alongside Max and David. However, disaster strikes when the lift breaks down. They contact the ED over the telecom system and Robyn pleads with Dylan to do all he can. A medical kit is sent down the lift shaft to them and Dylan successfully performs the procedure to Robyn's relief. Once Glen's out of the lift and recovering on neurology, Robyn sits at his side with the ring on waiting for him to wake up. The "Marry Me?" banner which she had hung in the pub is now hung above his bed. Production Behind the scenes images revealed that the episode was filmed in June 2016. In addition to the episode seeing the return of Robyn Miller after a three episode break, it's also the final of three episodes from which Connie is absent from whilst Amanda Mealing took a break for directing episode 9 of the series. Reception Alison Graham reviewed the episode for the Radio Times, and said "New nursing boss Jacob makes this All About Him because we know, thanks to Elle’s not so subtle nickname for her old pal, "Pudding", that Jacob wasn't always the sculpted hunk of prime beef that he is today". In addition, she noted that "Cal is wounded by Alicia’s verdict on his sexual prowess".